The Bunker:I Knew This Day Would Come (Video Game)
''The Bunker:I Knew This Day Would come is a video game based off the season finale of the Tv Show the Bunker, although the game is based off the final episode of season one of the Bunker there appears to have levels and things apart of the plotline which never really happened in the episode,the game is for the Nintendo Wii and Playstation Vita (Just to make a PS Vita game)'' Gameplay The Gameplay is Action,Adventure and Platformer, it has to do with the story I knew this Day Would come parts 1,2 and 3 along with Part 1 and 2 of I knew this Rescue Would come, In this game you can play as your favorite characters including the Fictional Characters and Even Justin Beiber and his group of Evil Teens.This game involves 3 story modes, the first one is Bunker Mode were you play as the Bunker and adventure to save your friends, the next mode is Fictional Mode where you play as the two characters Dan and Rainbow Dash trying to escape Justin Beiber's Prison, The Next mode is Beiber Mode where you play as Justin Beiber,Selena Gomez,Miley Cyrus and the rest of the evil teens trying to stop the Bunker. Story The Bunker's Story The Bunker finds out that Dan and Rainbow Dash were kidnapped by Justin Beiber, so they adventure across the world to look for the Rainbow Dash and Dan, they go into different dimensions including Medieval Time, The Future, Pre-Histroic Time and Much more trying to find their two friends. ''Fictional Story'' Rainbow Dash and Dan are kidnapped by Justin Beiber and they need to escape the Prison, the only way to do that is to collect keys, so Rainbow Dash and Dan are taken to the underground warp room of the prison that takes you to different dimensions such as Ghost Castle, Pirate Town and more to get back to the Bunker and find their friends. ''Beiber Story'' Justin Beiber kidnaps Rainbow Dash and Dan to finally declaire an end to the war so the Bunker will surrender, so he kidnaps Dan and Rainbow Dash to get revenge on the Bunker for all the things they've done, after Kidnapping the two Justin Beiber talks to Selena Gomez during an evil confrence that they don't do anything except stuff their face with donuts instead of actually having a war, so Justin Beiber makes a machine to destory the Bunker but first he needs gold blocks because that's what his machine runs on, but he needs to warp to different Planets to get them. ''Characters'' ''Playable User Characters'' *''AwesomeCartoonFan01'' *''CCs and Cream'' *''Tornadospeed'' *''Mariophineas76'' *''Alternate Phineas'' *''Kh2cool'' *''Turbo Furbo'' *''Mochlum'' *''WhatIam'' *''MaxwelltheScribblenaut'' *''Faves3000'' *''NermaltheBunny'' *''Rawrlego'' *''Redsox1099'' *''MissingNo'' *''Gray Pea Shooter'' *''ThatAnimeGuy'' *''Complienscreator00'' *''CompliensCreatorBro00'' *''FredtheFish'' *''Moon Snail'' *''Banjo Snape'' *''VmanJustice'' *''Cheezburgercratz'' Fictional Playable Characters *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Geapora *Major Monogram *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Perry *Crash Bandicoot and Aka Aka *Dr.Cortex and Uka Uka *Coco Bandicoot *Nina Cortex *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Derpy *Spike *Fluttershy *Meap *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Harry Potter *Ron Weasly *Hermoine Granger *Link *Zelda *Spyro the Dragon & Sparx the Dragonfly *Ratchet & Clank *Sly Cooper *Bently the Turtle *Murray the Hippo *Jak & Daxter *Sora *Riku *Kairi Category:The Bunker Category:Video Games Category:Pages by kh2cool